


Play Dates

by dopeysolo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: All-Knowing Sam, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dirty Talk, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Jealous Dean Winchester, Jealousy, Kidnapping, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Sam Knows, Smut, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 08:29:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7094344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dopeysolo/pseuds/dopeysolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friends by day, sex partners by night.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc.. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators amor producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Principle's Office

“Did you honestly think I wouldn’t find out?” Sam glared at the two of you. You and Dean exchanged smirks as you said, “I feel like we’re in the Principles Office”. Sam rolled his eyes at your juvenile rebuttal. 

Sam exclaimed, “How long as this been going on? Are you dating? What exactly is happening?” You sighed and looked at Dean as he said, “This is why it was a secret Sammy. You read too much into it. Have you noticed any change in our work or bunker life?” Sam glanced back and forth at the two of you, as he mumbled a “no”. You smiled, “See Sam, you have nothing to worry about!” as you pecked him on his cheek. You turn to leave when Sam started in again, “You still didn’t answer my questions?!” You stopped and rolled your eyes as you turned, Dean stifling a laugh pulled you to his side and you two sat down with Sam at the kitchen table. 

Dean started, “Ok, first it’s been going on…” He looked at you and you shrugged. He continued, “I think since that werewolf hunt in New Paltz.” You laughed, “You think Dean? Damn, I thought our first time was quite memorable” as you nudged his shoulder. Dean smirked, “Sweetheart, I remember our first time completely” as he wiggled his eyebrows. You laughed at him and Sam cleared his throat. You both looked at Sam as he said, “Guys that was like 7 months ago. Are you telling me that you’ve been having sex for 7 months?”

“Shit, it’s been 7 months?” You exclaimed. You looked at Dean surprised and he turned to you as he said, “Well, hot damn, time flies when you’re having fun”. Sam starred blankly at the two of you, “You two are like 12 year olds” You pretended to take mock offense to Sam’s comment as Dean laughed. 

“Seriously though, this will eventually effects us. We are a unit. We trust each other in a fight. What happens when one of you or the two of you move on to someone else?” It felt like Sam sucker punched you with his words. Your brows furrowed and Dean looked at you. You honestly haven’t thought of someone else since you and Dean started messing around and that freaked the hell out of you. You grew up in the hunting life and you understood from day one, you gave up any dream of a real ‘relationship’. Feeling Dean’s eyes on you, you quickly turned and smirked at him. You took a deep breath and turned to Sam, “Listen Sam, I appreciate you being protective but I’m a grown ass women and trust me when I say Dean is a grown ass man. We’ll be ok”. You got up to leave when Sam grabbed you, “First ewwww and second, I just worry.” You nodded, kissed him on his cheek and turned and winked at Dean. 

 

The day went by quickly and you decided to pack in early. You guys had a hunt tomorrow so you knew this would be the one chance to sleep peacefully. 

Before the door even closed Dean wrapped his arms around you from behind. One inhale of his musky scent and you want to turn around. His right hand drops to your thigh, pulling up the skirt that hangs so loose just above your knees. You couldn't move even if you tried, like his fingers have short-circuited your mind in the best possible way. He turned you around and you tumbled to the bed, his eyes searching yours. You smile and kiss him back as he knew you would. With your lips you feel his mouth stretching wider than it should, fighting between a grinning and kissing. You've done this so many times and it keeps on getting better.

The next day you woke up with Dean’s arms stretched around you. Immediately you froze as if sensing your apprehension, he tightened his grip and whispered in your ear, “Calm down sweetheart, you wore me out last night and since Sam knows, no sense of sneaking back in to my bed.” 

You relaxed at his words, he didn’t usually spend the night because you both were afraid of Sam finding out but now that he knows, there’s no sense of sneaking around. You turned to face him and smirked, “I wore you out? You must be getting old!” His eye shot open, and he pounced on you as he growled, “Old man?! I’ll show you old man” You giggled under his body, trying to squirm free from his hands when Sam began pounding on your door yelling, “Is this how its going to be?! Get up, we have a hunt!” Dean plopped down on you causing you to gasp, he whispered in your ear… “To be continued, princess”. You pushed him off, “You know I hate when you call me princess”. He laughed at your outburst, “I’m sorry, do you prefer my goddess divine?” You smugly smiled at him, “That’s more like it, Winchester”. 

The drive to the hunt was only about three hours and selfishly you napped in the back seat. You would never admit it, but Dean sure has some stamina. He pulled into the motel and Sam got out to check in. You made your way out of the impala when Dean cornered you with a smug smirk, “Did you sleep well Princess? Looks like someone wore you out last night?” With eyebrows raised you leaned in and gazed his lips, “I hate when you call me Princess” and you gently bit his bottom lip. Surprised Dean growled and quickly grabbed your waist to pull you back when Sam came out and rolled his eyes as he said, “Ugh guys, I think I preferred not knowing. Can we go back and pretend I don’t know anything about your play dates?”


	2. Pity Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A healthy, fun sexual relationship between two people...Until one falls for the other

The hunt went smoothly, well, as smoothly as a vampire hunt could go but still you all left relatively unhurt. It was still early so Sam suggested going out. Dean and you were very confused by Sam’s suggestion considering he rarely wanted to go out but in the end every one felt like a beer or…four. 

The two plaid covered brothers walked to the bar first as you tried to find a booth. You took off your jacket when Dean arrived with the first round. “Hot damn princess, you clean up nice!” He shouted over the music. You rolled your eyes at him and grabbed your beer. “Where’s Sam?” You shouted. He leaned in and pointed to the bar where Sam was chatting it up with a red head. You smiled, “Good for him, he needs a good lay” 

You and Dean sat in the booth drinking your beer and people watched. It was one of your favorite things to do especially with Dean. You two were laughing it up when you noticed your beer was empty. “Ugh, I’ll get next round” and you got up to make your way to the bar. You fought your way through the surprisingly crowded dingy bar to order another round. While you waited, you made eye contact with Sam and wiggled your eyebrows. He ignored you until you finally gave up. 

Still waiting at the bar, a man stood next to you. You glanced up and smiled and went back to waiting. The man leaned over, “this bartender is wicked slow. How hard is it to get some beer?” You laughed at his comment, “I know, I feel like I’ve been waiting forever. You from Boston?” He smiled, “How’d you know?” You leaned in closer to him, “The wicked slow comment gave you away” The guy laughed out loud. You stood there again in somewhat awkward silence drumming your fingers on the counter. The man leaned in again, “Ummm so is that guy your boyfriend?” You looked up, “What guy?” The man at the bar pointed his head in Dean’s direction, “The guy that looks like he wants to rip my head off”. You turned and faced Dean, you gave him a puzzled look and he quickly turned his head. You shook your head no. The man smiled and offered to buy you a drink. You smiled but politely declined as the bartender finally came over with your beers and you bid your new friend goodbye. 

Climbing back into the booth, you started to complain how long the bartender was taking when Dean mumbled, “You looked like you were having fun”. You turned to him, unsure what to say to his comment. Maybe you heard him wrong so you said, “Excuse me?” Dean grumbled a “never mind” and took a swig of his beer. 

The atmosphere in your booth changed. Dean was clearly pissed and you weren’t sure about what. You tried to spark up conversation and even tried to people watch again but Dean was clearly pissed. You took a deep breath and decided to go to the bathroom. You got up and almost ran right into Sam. You looked up and asked him how it’s going with the red head. Sam smiled, “She’s really nice. What’s wrong with Dean?” You shrugged, “I have no idea, we were having fun, I went to get the next round and when I got back he was all weird. I’m going to the ladies room so hopefully he’ll pull whatever crawled up his ass out by the time I get back”. Sam shrugged and walked towards Dean. 

While in the bathroom, you tried to figure out what the hell happened with Dean. It suddenly dawned on you that maybe he was jealous. No way, you thought. Dean Winchester doesn’t get jealous. Plus, you were just friends. You shook off that idea and exited the bathroom. 

You stopped suddenly and looked at your booth. Some busty blonde was all over Dean and he looked like he was enjoying himself. A wave of emotions swept over you. You felt annoyed, mad, disgusted and jealous. You weren’t used to feeling like that and you instantly hated that he made you feel that way. You stood in the bar seething mad. Sam came beside you and looked down. You heard him sigh as he leaned down, “This is what I was worried about. I don’t care what you and Dean say, you two are far from just friends. ‘Just friends’ don’t look at each other like you and Dean do.” You glared at Sam, “Do yourself a favor big guy and go back to your red head, please leave me alone.” You and Sam looked at each other and you soften, you loved Sam like a brother and you knew it hurt him to see you like this. You sighed, “Come on, Sam, don’t let your brothers moodiness ruin your evening, go have fun” He smirked and kissed your forehead, leaving you alone.

You took a chance and glanced back at Dean, He was starring at you while his busty blonde was whispering something in his ear. She wrapped herself around him closer than food wrap. She gazed through her overly made-up eyes with her sickly vapidity, simpering softly until he talked to her. She giggled like she's three and a half. You know you can't say anything about it, to do so would put your friendship at risk, and that is something you won't do. Friends like him don't come along too often. Maybe if you had legs up to your neck he'd forget about his little tart. You would never compete with a girl who takes her life direction from fashion magazines, starves herself and is more self absorbed than a tadpole's tail. You stood there watching the scene enfold. Shocked at Dean, of all people, would make you feel like this. He always made you feel different but now he managed to make you feel ordinary, like one of his randoms, he used to cater too. 

Taking a deep breath, you walked over to the table; you had to get a handle on your emotions. You walked over stone faced, Dean immediately looked up at you, while the blonde continued to nuzzle his neck, like she was a fucking puppy. You smiled as sweetly as you could mange, “Excuse me, I just wanted to take my beer elsewhere”. The blonde took a chance to glance at you as she said, “Oh goodie, can I have an apple martini” You closed your eyes, so you could calm yourself down. You heard Dean tell the blonde that you weren’t the waitress. When you opened your eyes, Dean put his hands up, “Y/N, don’t hurt her, she didn’t know any better!” 

You took another deep breath and looked at Dean, “Why on earth would I waste any energy on hurting her, she is just another insignificant blip on your radar.” You heard the blonde whimper at your words. You didn’t necessarily mean to hurt her but you were on a whole different level of mad and you didn’t really know how to process the emotions. Dean continued to stare at you making you grow madder and madder. Before you could comment, the man from the bar came over and leaned in, “Hey, that guy said you were in need of a drink” You looked over to Sam, back to the man and finally at Dean, as you said, “That guy is absolutely right, let’s go, Boston” You turned with the random from the bar and you could feel Dean’s eyes glaring. 

You pushed out Dean and tried your hardest to have fun with Boston. He was charming, handsome and clearly interested. When the bartender called out last call, he leaned in, “I know we’re both traveling but I liked talking to you.” He handed you his business card and when he leaned in, you grabbed his face and kissed him. You had expected fireworks, tingles and desire, but in the end you could only describe it as sloppy and wet. You took his card and thanked him for the drinks. He nodded and told you to call him. You smiled and turned to leave the bar. 

The cold air hit you and you felt a little lightheaded. Thankfully, the motel was walking distance. You saw Sam leave with the red head and you were not about to call Dean. You started walking when you heard the footsteps behind you. You froze, bracing yourself for what ever was lurking behind you when you heard his deep voice, “y/n? What are you doing? Why are you walking?” 

You continue facing away from him as you spoke, “I didn’t want to bother you, you seemed rather busy”. You looked down at the ground. He walked around to face you as he said, “I could say the same thing about you.” You turned around so your back was facing him again. For some reason, the thought of looking at him, made you feel all the feels and quite frankly you weren’t ready for that. 

You felt him get closer to you. He leaned in and whispered, “It made me crazy to see you with that guy.” When you didn’t answer, he stepped even closer. You were trying to be indifferent. It doesn't do to let someone with an ego like his know how much power he has. You don't lean in, don't make it easy or seem too eager. Then he brushed your hair back from your shoulder and moves in so close you can feel his lean body pressed up against you. You feel warm and already your mind has placed your lips together. But instead he leans in to caress your neck, slow and gentle. He's making you wait and you can hardly bare it. You want his lips now, you want his kisses. Then he cups your face in his hands and gives you what he knows you want. 

All emotions slip away and all you can think is “Dean Winchester is going to be the fucking death of me”. 

 

You woke up with a splitting headache. Apparently you drank more than you thought. You glanced around and saw Sam’s bed was made. You smirked, glad the gentle giant finally got him some. You heard the shower stop; and saw Dean left you water and some Advil. You rolled your eyes; he makes it impossible for you to be pissed when you have every right to be pissed. You head began to hurt even more. 

The bathroom door opened and Dean Winchester wrapped in a towel stepped out. You knew your facial expression gave away your thoughts but damn him and his chiseled chest. He smirked, “Good Morning Princess” and just like that you remembered why you were pissed at him. All these emotions were driving you insane. You needed to talk to someone. You glared at him and picked up the phone. He looked at you confused. “Get dressed Winchester and go get us breakfast. I need the room to make a call and shower”. He looked at you wide eyed. You stood up and glared at him, “Did I stutter, I said get dressed and get out” He chuckled at your brazenness but didn’t question it. He quickly got dressed and left you alone. 

You quickly showered and called Charlie. You gave her a 30 second run down and she simply squealed. “I knew it, Sam owes me money. Wait a minute does Sam know? I bet he is trying to renege on our bet.” You quickly cut her off, “Charlie wait, stop, Dean and I aren’t together- just friends with benefits and what the hell kind of bet are you talking about?” She was silent for a moment when you heard her say, “Shit y/n, you know friends with benefits are never a good thing. Its giving relationship benefits to someone who doesn’t want to be in a relationship with you…that’s pure madness, chaos for the soul, destruction to the heart!” You listen to her rant, before cutting her off, “Ok, calm down, that is why I was calling” You explained the bar situation and she responded with laughter like laugh out loud laughter. You waited until she caught her breath, “Sam was right. This might take a long time. You two were clearly jealous and handled it like mature 15 year olds” You rolled your eyes and scoffed. You heard the impala pull up and Charlie quick gave you parting advice, “Listen you and Dean are best friends, talk to him, you can’t let these feelings fester” The door opened and you said your goodbyes. 

You looked at Dean, and he held out food and coffee. “I come baring gifts, oh goddess divine” You smiled at him as he sat down. You started to eat in silence, you knew something needed to be said, but like Charlie said you both had the emotionally maturity of 15 year olds. Dean shifted around in his chair clearly uncomfortable with the silence. So you said the only thing you could think of, “It is so nice when you can sit with someone and not have to talk”. He looked up at you with a confused looked, “Isn’t that from that movie you love to make me watch?” You pretend to be annoyed with him, “I don’t make you watch anything. You choose to watch one of the finest comedies out there” He scoffed as he said, “I hardly consider ‘When Harry Met Sally’ a comedy”. You glared at him until he quickly said, “Maybe a Romantic Comedy but not comedy” You smiled and nodded and you continued eating. Before you or Dean could say anything more, Sam burst through the door. He looked at you two and smiled. “Welcome Home Sammy Boy” Dean said. Sam sat on his unused bed, “I see you two kids made up?” You and Dean both stiffened at his words. You quickly said, “Lets not talk about us, why don’t you tell us about your night?” Sam looked back and forth between you and Dean as he said, “A gentlemen never kisses and tells” You laughed and Dean said, “Hey y/n, do you see a gentlemen in the room cause I sure as hell don’t” Sam got up, mumbled a “shut up Dean” and stumbled into the bathroom. 

You and Dean were back to sitting silently. You took a drink from your coffee and said “So, I talk to Charlie” he looked up at you, “Oh yeah? What’d she want?” You looked down and then back up again suddenly no words were coming out. You two just looked at each other almost silently communicating. Sam once again decided to make an appearance and plop down to eat. You smiled at Dean, he got up to clean up, and as he past you, he leaned down and whispered, “to be continued, Princess” and he kissed your forehead.


	3. Cry Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emotions fester and the past comes back with a vengeance.

After breakfast, everyone started packing up to check out and head back to the bunker. Sam’s phone rang and he picked up the unlisted number. You and Dean continued packing while Sam spoke on the phone. You heard him hang up and sigh, “Sounds like we missed something. There’s another body, the woman was killed last night”. You and Dean stopped, you looked at Dean, you could see the guilt begin to creep in so you reached over and gently grabbed his hands, “Hey, this is on all of us, we all missed something”. He squeezed your hand and you both turned to Sam as he began to fill in the details. 

Sam thought it best to go in as FBI to investigate. Dean groaned but knew it needed to be done. Every one got dressed in relative silence, processing the news Sam shared. He knew it was a young woman, her blood was drained and she died shortly after 2am. That’s a hard pill to swallow, while you guys were out having fun, this poor woman was attack right under your noses. 

The impala pulled up to the crime scene. Sam and you walked up first as Dean followed. You flashed your badges and easily walked under the crime scene tape. You were the first to reach the body and you stopped suddenly causing Sam and Dean to bump in to each other. You quickly turned to Dean with pleading eyes, “Dean, this is not your fault”. He walked up to the body and murmured a simple, “shit”. Sam looked down and saw a familiar busty blonde under the sheet; the same one that was hitting on Dean and you made you have an emotional melt down. 

You glanced up at the guys, “This can’t be a coincidence”. Dean looked at you shocked, “You think she died because she knew me”. You looked at Sam unable to look at the hurt in Dean’s eyes, “Out of all the bars and women in this town, the vampire picked this one?” At that precise moment, Dean’s phone rang and he absentmindedly picked it up. Sam glanced at Dean, and hit you to look up, Dean’s face was bright red and he sternly said, “Listen here, you son of bitch, I’m going to find you and I’m going to kill you”. You and Sam nervously glanced at each other. Dean hung up; he didn’t speak just motioned for you guys to walk away from the crime scene. 

When you were clear of anyone that could hear, Dean started to pace, “that Son of Bitch, killed that girl, shit… I don’t even remember her name! He killed her because of me. That sadistic asshole said it was payback”. You and Sam processed Dean’s information, the hunt went smooth, there were only 4 vampires, and no one really got hurt. Wide-eyed Sam quickly pulled out his phone, dialing a number he had written down in his notes, Sam looked at you and said, “Y/n, you better call Boston, if this vamp is after retribution, it might be after all the people we were friendly with at the bar”. “Shit” was all that you could say. 

Sam got a hold of the red head and tried to play it cool, he told her he was in town today and wanted to get together. You had to wait to call Boston, since you threw his number somewhere in your bag back at the motel. You all drove back to the motel, and you ran in and quickly dialed his number. He answered on like the fourth ring and you breathed a sigh of relief. You casually made chit chat and found out he was already hours away at some work convention. So, it was decided that Sam would go to ‘hang out’ with the red head while you and Dean hunted the vamp. Sam called the red head again and made plans for her to come and pick him up. 

The red head got to the motel in less than 30 minutes, clearly she was eager to see Sam again but really who wouldn’t want to see him again. The man is basically a Greek God. You were lost in your thoughts when Dean gently nudged you, “hey y/n, I lost you there for a minute. Are you ok?” You looked at Dean and smiled, he’d have a brain aneurysm if he knew what you just thought about. 

With Sam gone, silence engulfed you two again. You knew there were still lots to be said but you needed to focus on locating this vampire before he kills more. You and Dean tried to triangulate a location using where she was killed and cell phone towers. 

You were the first to speak, quietly and nervously you looked at Dean and said, “You know last night when she was all over you, I actually had to close my eyes to calm myself down. I wanted to hurt her. When I think about what I said to her, I was awful. She was so young. Maybe if I didn’t let my emotions get involved, she would have gone home with you and she would be safe…she’d be alive.” 

Dean quickly got up and gently held you, “Hey, we can’t think like that. We can’t start thinking about the ‘what ifs’. In this job, we lose some, it sucks but we can’t go down the road of ‘what ifs’. This is not your fault, Sam’s fault or mine. This is some sadistic rogue vampire. Understood?” 

You looked up at Dean, “You know, I wish you’d listen to your own advice sometimes.” He smiled and kissed your forehead. You both just held each other for a minute, enjoying each other’s support when you decided to ruin the moment. When you look back at it, you can almost hit yourself but like Charlie said, ‘emotionally maturity of a 15 yr old’…

You took a step back from Dean and blurted out, “I think we should go back to being friends...with no benefits. In our line of work we lose people and we can’t have emotions tying us down. I need you in my life and this benefit thing is getting too heavy. Emotions make us vulnerable and vulnerable gets us killed. Let's end on a high note, after all, It was fun while it lasted” Dean looked shocked at your words, like you just sucker punched him. You knew you had to get a handle on your emotions or else like Charlie said they will fester. So the quickest and easiest way to do that, is to discard them, none of this embracing shit, but to get rid of the feelings for both of your sakes. 

He continued to look at you, as you backed away pretending that what you just said didn’t affect you. He looked and you felt like his eyes were gazing into your soul, finally he spoke, “Do you really believe what you just said?” You couldn’t find the words so you simply nodded yes. He scoffed at you, took a step towards you but when you backed away and he stopped, “You’re serious y/n?” You sternly looked at him, “Yea, Dean, let’s just go back to being just friends.” 

He was hurt, you were sure of it but as quickly as he showed a vulnerable side, it was gone, and cool, calm and collective Dean was back. He looked at you with no warmth whatsoever in his eyes, and when he spoke, you felt a chill down your back, “Fine y/n. Like you said, it was fun while it lasted. You were a good lay”. You winced at his cold words. He didn’t show any emotion. You both just looked at each other. Finally, he turned and grabbed his keys, “I’ll be back with food. Keep looking for the vamp” and he slammed the door shut. 

You continued to stand there, shocked at what happened. One minute you were hugging and the next minute, shit hit the fan. “What the hell did I do”, you thought. “The one time something was going well in my life and I blew it all to pieces”. For the first time in a long time, you sat down and cried. 

The motel door handle began to jiggle so you quickly stood up, wiping any traces of tears away when all of the sudden the door flew across the room and standing in the doorway was the biggest vampire you ever laid your eyes on. He grinned at you while you got into a fighting position. You weren’t going down without a fight and maybe somehow you could hold him off until Dean got back. As if reading your thoughts, he spoke with a cold deep voice, “Darling, we ain’t staying here. I’m taking you to someplace special so I can take my time with you. I wouldn’t want your friends to interrupt my work.” You leaped into action, grabbing your phone and pressing number 1 on your speed dial, he immediately threw your phone and grabbed you. Grasping for air, you tried to hit his arms but he was a good foot taller than you and his arms were about the size of your body. You continue to hit and hit but all you managed to do was to grow weaker and weaker. You went limp and he easily tossed you over his shoulder. He took the time to trash the room as he walked out with you on his shoulder.

Dean was sitting in a diner waiting on the food when he saw your call. He quickly ignored it. He was fuming over your words but deep down he knew you didn’t mean it. Deep down, he knew you were scared just like him. He sat there and made the decision to call you out on your bullshit. He knew you better than you thought and he knew when you were spewing bullshit. He scoffed as he thought about what you said. “Fucking y/n, is going to be the death of me” he thought. The waitress brought the food over and he climbed into the impala. He started driving back to the motel when he saw he had a message. He thought it odd that you would leave a message so he put it on speaker and listened. “Motherfucker” Dean yelled and pressed on the gas. He called Sam to get over to the motel. The impala came to a screeching halt in the motel parking lot and Dean was out the door. He approached the room and saw the door and room trashed. Sam was a couple minutes behind him. Both boys had no words. 

You woke up tied to a metal chair. You tried to wiggle free but he used zip ties and they were so tight that your wrist and ankles were already bleeding from you struggling. He even tied the chair to a pole so you couldn’t even move the chair. He finally broke the silence and started to clap. You stopped moving and looked at him. “The more you move the tighter your restraints will be so bravo, keep at it” he said. You glared at him as you murmured, “What the fuck do you want with me?” He made a tsk tsk noise as he said, “Language y/n, language. Is that any way for a lady to speak?” Wide eyed you looked at him, “Are you fucking serious? I got kidnapped by a proper sadistic vampire?” He glared at you as he slapped you hard across the face. “I said LANGUAGE, y/n.” 

You spit out blood and scowled back at him. His fingers dug into your skin leaving bruises on your arms. You began to try and twist out from his grasp. “So, you like to fight, huh?” He smiles, showing his crooked teeth. You turn your head and spit on him. He raises his hand to hit you again but stops. He smirks and pulls out a phone. 

He snaps a picture, “I like to take before and after photos. It helps the police identify the bodies but since your boys are probably wondering where you’re at, I think I will send it to them.” He waits a moment and dials the phone, putting it on speaker, almost immediately Dean answers, fear evident in his voice, as he speaks, “y/n?” The vampire, “No, I’m afraid our sweet y/n is unable to come to the phone right now”. Dean interrupts him, “You son of bitch, let her go!” You heard the familiar tsk, tsk from the vampire, “Now Dean, it’s rude to interrupt people.” The vampire walks over to you, “As our lovely y/n learned, there are certain punishments that one faces if they’re rude, isn’t that right y/n?” You refused to speak and give him the satisfaction of answering him. You just glared at him as he speaks, “Dean, I do think we got ourselves a fighter, here. She seems to be refusing to talk. I wonder how I could get her to talk” and without warning he plunges a knife into your knee causing you to scream out in gut wrenching pain. “Ah there she is, care to speak now y/n?” Your head started to feel woozy but you manage to lift it up, and glare at your captor. He clenches his jaw at your outright refusal, “Well Dean, it looks like I will have to find other ways to make her talk. Any last words for your exquisite y/n?” There was silence on the other end. Your captor confused spoke again, “No last words?” and that is when you heard the dial tone. The vampire started to laugh, “Well y/n, I guess you weren’t worth a phone call. Apparently Dean doesn’t like you enough to finish our calls. Clearly, I went after the wrong person, I guess I’ll visit Sam next.” 

Dean wouldn’t have hung up without reason, he must have pin pointed his cell, now all you had to do was to hold on and hope for the Calvary to arrive. Your captor began to circle you, “Now what shall we do to pass the time”. You started to wiggle again but like he said the more you moved, the tighter the zip ties became. A fountain of red gushed out from your knee. Your captor continued to circle you, glancing at your knee and smiling. “I think I will play with you a bit more and then turn you into the very monster you desperately try to rid the world off.  
How lovely will it be, to drop you off with the Winchesters and watch them have to make the decision to destroy you.” 

He walked to a table grabbing a curve blade. He slowly walked over to you, eyeing you up, almost deciding where to begin. You couldn’t believe this douchebag vampire was going to kill you. All the battles you’ve been in and you were going to die by jackass, you thought. You began to think about Sam and Dean and how they weren’t going to take this well. You’d wish you could talk to them one last time and tell them it’s not their fault. He began to cut the buttons off your shirt and you continued to get lost in your thoughts. 

You wish you handled things differently with Dean but since you were going to die, maybe this will help him with dealing with your death. You felt the sharp blade cut around your collarbone, it almost felt like he was drawing a picture in your skin. You felt the warm blood begin to trickle down your breasts. The pain was so overwhelming that you bit your lip and more blood began to flow. The vampire was in pure ecstasy. After he was done carving, he licked his lips, you thought this was it, you closed your eyes and prayed to whoever was listening to protect the Winchesters. You braced yourself for impact, but you never felt the bite; instead you did feel his tongue swirl around your collarbone. 

“What in the actual fuck is he doing?” You thought. The vampire continued to lick your blood like he was licking an ice cream cone. Disgust covered your face as your captor continued to lick too distracted to notice a very large pissed off green-eyed hunter approach him from behind. The vampire must have noticed your change in demeanor because he looked up to you and then quickly looked back. Dean tackled him and the two wrestled around on the floor. The monster was swinging the blade all over and Dean was narrowly dodging all his blows. Meanwhile Sam was able to get to your chair and begin to cut you lose. As soon as Sam cut the first zip tie, you whimpered at the feeling of freedom and the pain it caused. Dean’s eyes burned with fury when he heard you whimper. He threw the vampire and pulled out his machete. He didn’t even hesitate and sliced the vampire’s head clear off. 

By that point Sam was on the last zip tie and Dean got to you in time to catch you before you fell off the chair. He quickly picked you up and cradled you. You knew you were going to lose consciousness soon. You looked up at the concerned eyes, and tried to smile, you knew you mouth was probably filled with blood but you needed them to know that you were happy to see them. You tried to speak, but Dean kissed your forehead. “Don’t try to speak y/n, I’m here, you’ll be fine.” The words sounded like they were more for Dean’s sake, like he was trying to convince himself that you’d be ok. You drifted off… unconscious.


	4. Training Wheels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recovery and the will they/won't they get resolved

For two days you lay in and out of consciousness. Early on the third day you opened you eyes and were immediately met with green eyes gazing down at you.   
Your voice was hoarse but you managed to whisper, “Dean?” His eyes softened at your voice, “Welcome back y/n.” You locked eyes with him and smiled. He leaned down and kissed your forehead. He got off your bed, went to the door, and yelled, “Sam! She’s up”. You felt your bed dip and he was right there again pushing your hair out of your face until Sam came into view. He looked back and smiled while Sam came over and towered over you. “You had us worried there”. You frowned and murmured a “sorry”. Sam sat on the other side of the bed and quickly corrected you, “Hey, nothing was your fault so no sorry necessary. We’re just glad to see your big ol eyes”. Dean got up to go get you water and some more painkillers leaving you and Sam alone. 

As soon as Dean stepped out, Sam whispered, “He hasn’t left your side. When you were missing, he was miserable, absolutely beside himself. He was a desperate man y/n.” You looked at Sam, the words you said to Dean came rushing back to your mind. Dean came in and helped you sit up. Your whole body hurt with every move. It took both guys to gently prop you up against the headboard. When you were finally settled, you popped the pills and drank the whole glass of water. You sat there in silence for a couple seconds when Sam cleared his throat and excused himself. 

Leaving you and Dean to sit in silence. You sat still staring at your tv. “Dean, I…we need to…I need to tell you…” you struggled to find words when Dean calmly said, “We have time to talk, let’s just worry about getting you better”. You sighed in relief. 

Over the next few days, the guys waited on you hand and foot especially Dean. He refused to leave you alone at night and insisted on sleeping on an air mattress by your bed. One morning, you decided to get up and freshen up. You were feeling better and better, still sore especially where the stiches were by your knee but you were sick on sitting on the bed. You got up and placed your feet on the cold floor. Just as you were standing up, you heard his deep disapproving voice, “Where do you think you’re going?” You laughed, “Damn, Winchester, Can’t a girl just get a shower in peace.” He quickly got up and was by your side in seconds. Wide eyed, you looked up at him. “Can I help you with something Dean?” as you smirked. His eyebrows shot up, “That’s my line, y/n” 

You shook your head and intertwined your arm with his. He helped you to the bathroom and closed the door. “Umm Dean, I’m going to shower” you said looking back at him. He folded his arms over his chest and smugly smiled, “Nothing I haven’t seen, princess. Plus you and I both know I ain’t leaving.” You rolled your eyes. You didn’t have much on, just one of Dean’s old shirts and panties. You wriggled out of your panties and pulled his shirt over your head. The cuts and bruised made it uncomfortable but doable. You heard Dean hiss and with a single step, you felt him behind you, his warm body making you shiver, his hands gently tracing the bruises around your neck. He stepped in front of you and turned the shower on, his eyes lingering on your bruises on your neck and collarbone. You saw the pain in his eyes. You softly put your hand on his broad chest, “Dean” you breathed out. He closed his eyes and lightly held your hand to his chest. You felt his heartbeats and his steady breathing as if he was breathing you in. 

He pulled the shower curtain aside and stepped in fully clothed. You looked at him but he just held his hand out for you take. You put your hand in his and he helped you into the shower. He guided you under the water pressure while his hands gently massaged your shoulders. You completely relaxed under his touch and let the water just cascade down your naked body. He put soap on a washcloth and gently washed you. He took his time, careful not to disturb the stiches and cuts. He moved on to washing your hair, massaging your scalp in a meticulously slow manner causing your mind to stop thinking and lean into his touch. When you were basically mush in his hands, he leaned forward and turned the shower off. He grabbed a large towel and wrapped you in it. He was soaking wet but he scooped you up in the towel and walked you back to your room. 

In your room, he pulled out clean panties and got one of his shirts. Still feeling the aftermath of the shower, he helped you get dressed and he put you back into bed whispering that he would be right back, lightly kissing your forehead. You leaned against your headboard lost in thought, the shower felt more intimate than any other moment you had with Dean. The thought scared you but also gave you hope. 

After about two weeks, you began to feel back your old self, your bruises faded yellow and your knee was healing beautifully. The guys eased up on their 24-hour watchful eye. You woke up early one morning and decided to make them breakfast. You put on shorts under Dean's shirt and wandered quietly into the kitchen. Despite them saying they would back off a little, you knew Dean would hear you wandering. 

You started making pancakes, eggs and bacon. You smiled in excitement. You heard Dean come in, you felt his eyes on you… blushing you turned and smirked, “Morning Sunshine”. He began to stretch causing his shirt to ride up revealing his abs causing you to gaze hungrily at him. He smirked as He pulled you against his chest. His nose tickled your ear. You let out a tiny gasp and squirmed. You felt his lips softly graze your neck. Your face heated. You managed to summon enough courage to meet his gaze. His green eyes twinkled. “He’s trying to make me feel like this.” You thought. Sam’s door opened and you quickly pulled apart. Still smiling, Dean simply says,“Whatca making, Princess?” as he slapped your ass. You rolled your eyes, “Keep that up Winchester and you won’t getting anything”. Smug smile returning to his face, he whispered in your ear, “I highly doubt that”. Blushing from head to toe, Sam appeared in the kitchen, yawning as he said, “Hmmm it smells so good in here.” 

Charlie came over a couple of days later. You managed to avoid being all alone with Dean but he still continued to flirt any chance he got. If you were being honest, you didn’t mind it but it was getting more difficult to pretend what he said or did affected you. After dinner, Charlie and you were sitting at the table chatting. She leaned in, and whispered, “Looks like you and Dean are good? Did you tell him how you feel?” You stiffened at her words; and glanced back to the guys, Dean didn’t act like he heard so you whispered back, “No…just friends. Let it go Charlie”. She scoffed and rolled her eyes at your answer. While leaning in, you didn’t notice that both guys stopped washing the dishes and Dean turned to face you. You and Charlie stiffened at the look Dean was giving you. He was pissed, all color seemed to drain from his face and he was gripping the dishtowel. Sam and Charlie looked back and forth between the two of you. 

Dean practically growled at Charlie and Sam, “Get out”…they didn’t need to be told twice; they quickly got up and went down the hall. 

He walked over to where you were sitting and glared at you as he yelled, “Just friends, huh? Well “just friends” don’t steal secret glances at each other. “Just friends” don’t get pissed off when the other one talks to someone else. Just friends don’t get butterflies and shit like that when they are near each other. Just friends don’t hold each other like that. Just friends, bullshit, y/n and you know it!” 

You flinched at his anger, but you just shook your head, “I’m emotionally fucked up,” you breathed out. He stepped closer to you and whispered, “We’re emotionally fucked up, y/n”. You hesitantly looked up at him. The swirls of emotion you saw there made you gasp. Lust and desire. However, before you could ponder about it further, he yanked you to him and covered your mouth with his in a hungry kiss. As your lips crushed together, you felt like you were walking on air. It was magic, the way his lips connected with yours. His mouth was so warm, and you opened your mouth with a low moan.

Reluctantly he pulled away, placing his forehead on yours, breathing heavy, he said, “I don't promise you riches, I don't promise you the suburban house and a picket fence. I do promise to love you and I mean, the kind of love that would face down the devil himself to protect you. What do you say?” You breathe him in and let his words calm any doubts you may have had. You kiss him and the world fell away. It was slow and soft, comforting in ways your words would never be. His hand rested below your ear, his thumb caressing your cheek as your breaths mingled. You ran your fingers down his spine, pulling him closer until there was no space left between you two. You could feel the beating of his heart against your chest. Pulling apart, he had his typical smug smile on his face, “So, what do you say, princess.” You rolled you eyes and leaned in, “I love you, Dean Winchester” Before you could kiss him; you heard Charlie cheer and Sam clap emerging from the hallway. They came over pulling each of you in to hugs. You and Dean rolled your eyes at their enthusiasm but smiles quickly took over your faces as well.

Every one snuggled in to the living room, to relax and watch a movie. Dean took a corner seat, pulling you down to sit in between his legs, his arms wrapping around you. You snuggled into him and enjoyed the evening of relaxing. As the movie neared the end, Dean’s hands started to explore. At first you didn’t think about it, he was just rubbing soothingly circles on your hands and arms, but then he adjusted his legs to the side so you had to move. Eventually his hands found your thighs. The slow circles began again and soon all senses were heighten as he got higher and higher, tediously drawing circles getting closer and closer to where you desperately wanted him to touch. Your breath hitched, you felt him move again, clearly to adjust himself, and thankfully the credits started to roll- you both shot up and shouted “goodnight”. Charlie and Sam laughed as Dean grabbed your hand and start to drag you to his room. You heard Charlie and Sam agree to go out for a bit. You smiled at them and waved while Dean pulled you into this room. 

Dean slammed the door closed. You both look at each other, it isn’t the first time for you two but for some reason you both seemed nervous. Both of you knew this time would be different, silently communicating, you both smiled at the same time, meeting each other half way, lips crashing into each other. 

You felt his hot breath on your neck, then the tender brush of his lips. Burning as they make contact with your neck. His hand runs through your hair, as the kisses become harder and more urgent. Another hand slides around your waist, and pulls you closer to his hard body. He works his way down your neck to your collarbone before coming right back up for your lips. His hands make their way to your waist urgently pushing your shorts down, you moan into his kiss, his hands grip your shirt and you part so he could pull it over your head. He quickly discards it and his lips are back on your neck. You lean back to give him more access as you fumble with his jeans. Breathlessly you step back and yank off his jeans, he laughs, “eager, princess?” You glare at him as you pull off his shirt and smirk at him as he pulls you back and instantly finds your lips. Your bodies are so close, you feel him, you feel yourself get wet with just the thought of him. You moan when his lips move down your neck, his hands, cover every inch of your back, and with one swift movement, you feel your bra fall. 

Dean moves you towards the bed, and gently pushes you down, as you lay almost naked, Dean’s eyes travel from your face to your collarbone, then to your breasts. He doesn’t linger too long, but his eyes tell you that you’re beautiful. He doesn’t waste any more time, and climbs over you, his fingertips are electric, wherever they touch they make your skin tingle. He moves his hands over your body, stopping right at your panties, causing your mind to shut down, unable to process thoughts. He moves his head around to your left ear, his hands move under your panties line, his breath hitches as he whispers, in your ear, “y/n, you’re pussy is so wet. That’s a good girl. So eager for me” You moan out his name, he begins to massage you while you mumbled incoherently. His fingertip grazed your soaked folds of your pussy and cilt, you started to squirm under his touch. Just when you thought you couldn’t take it anymore, he put two fingers deep inside you, he immediately feels you clench up around them, before long your thighs were shaking and you came crashing down.

Dean ripped off your panties, as you continued to come down off your high. He quickly took off his boxers, as he gripped himself, you saw a bead of precum and you locked eyes with him, “Dean, please, I need you in me” He smiled, “Don’t have to ask me twice, Princess”. He rolled the condom on, and leaned over you. He kissed you passionately, sucked on your tongue, bit your lower lips and fondled your breasts. His mouth moved down your neck until it found your peaked nipples. He greedily took one his mouth while used his hands to massage the other. You were a squirming mess under him, his touch was pure electric, sending shocks through out your body, your brain was mush and all you wanted was Dean Winchester in you. You pulled his head up and kissed him, moving your mouth to his ear, while nibbling on his neck, you whispered, “Dean, please” He moaned as he spread your legs, he practically growled, “You’re so fucking wet”. He glided into you. You quickly built an easy rhythm, before he slowly began to increase the pace. He whispered, “You’re so tight”. Dean knew by the way you were moving that he had filled you completely. He hit your spot relentlessly; in this moment, your body was his, you moaned under him, your back arched upward, your hands clutching the sheets. You both moaned in ecstasy as you came together. 

Breathing heavily, you laid in silence, Dean practically laying on you, you met his eyes, he smiled, and you smirked at him, “Something to say, Winchester?” He propped himself on to his elbows, looking at you, “Fuck yeah, that was awesome”. You laughed out loud at him, “Dean Winchester always the romantic”. He leaned forward and skimmed your lips, “I love you y/n”. You smiled and said, “Love you too” as you kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As GossipGirl pointed out, I stole the titles from Melanie Martinez:) As always thanks for reading- hope you enjoyed reading:)


End file.
